


My Favorite Thing About You

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Stiles a back rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> \- Est. Relationship (Sterek)  
> \- Est. Pack  
> \- Stiles is Derek 'Mate'  
> \- Fluff  
> \- Scott and Allison have a child (mentioned)  
> \- Future fic

“If that’s Scott calling about needing a babysitter, tell him I’m busy.” Derek rolled over on the bed he shared with Stiles and pressed his face into a soft goose down filled pillow. It was his favorite pillow because Stiles slept on it almost every night and it smelled like him. The whole bed smelled like him and Stiles, but the down pillow always smelled just like Stiles. Derek took a slow deep breath and nuzzled his face impossibly closer.

Stiles dragged his phone from his bedside table and beneath the blanket over his head. “Hello?”

“Hey, Stiles, Allison has an emergency meeting and I’ve got to work, do you think you could-”

“No. I’m busy today.”

Derek grunted softly and smoothed his hand down Stiles’s side. Fingers gliding over his stomach lightly and making it jump. He shifted his gaze to meet Stiles’s looking over at him, brow furrowed as if to say ‘I’m on the phone, not now’.

“But dude, I really-”

“Scott, I can’t. And Derek is busy today. Call Jackson.”

“I’ll try.”

Stiles shoved his phone beneath his pillow and turned on his side to face Derek. “I was on the phone.”

“I know,” Derek mumbled into his pillow.

“So...don’t tickle me when I’m on the phone. Especially with my best friend, and your beta.”

“He’s your beta too,” Derek said, arm looping around Stiles’s back and pulling him closer. The blanket slipped off Stiles’s head and he was exposed to the bright morning light pouring in through the curtains. He ducked his head back under and let his eyes adjust until he could Derek’s face just inches from his own.

“My beta?” Stiles asked doubtfully. Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s arm and pushed his fingertips against his knuckles. He dug his blunt nails against the bone beneath the thin skin pulled taut over Derek’s knuckles where his hand rested curled against the bed. His hands were  Stiles’s favorite feature.

“We went over this. You’re an alpha’s mate, you’re basically alpha status, even if you are a human. My betas are your betas.”

Stiles hummed in response as he uncurled Derek’s hand and laid his own flat on top of it. He was always surprised at how soft Derek’s hands were, always figuring them to be as rough as the werewolf seemed. But once Derek let Stiles in, Stiles learned that Derek was mostly all bark and no bite. Well, accept for those times when he got a little rough during sex and sank his teeth into Stiles’s shoulder.

“Quit playing with my hand and roll over.”

“It’s too early, Derek. I don’t think I’ve recovered from last night yet.”

“Just turn over,” Derek sighed, hand already on Stiles’s back and rolling him to his stomach. Stiles complied and the next thing he knew the morning sun was washing over him again and Derek was on his knees, with Stiles’s ass between his legs.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles groaned, really not wanting to have sex right now, but honestly not going to complain if it happened.

Derek gave his hips a sharp little thrust to shut Stiles up. Instead he got a loud moan and and arched back. He pushed down in the middle of Stiles’s back with one hand and flattened the younger man down to the mattress. He pushed that hand up to Stiles’s shoulder blades and then dragged his fingers back down, applying light pressure.

“A back rub?” Stiles asked, voice muffled by his pillow.

Derek positioned his legs a bit wider so he was more comfortable and then placed both hands on Stiles’s lower back. The muscles flexed and shifted easily under the pale skin as Stiles raised his arms to rest under the pillow, giving Derek better access to his shoulders.

Derek moved his thumbs in gentle circles at the base of Stiles’s spine. His fingers gripped tight around his sides as his pushed his thumbs up the spine and half circle back around to the base. He repeated that a dozen times before moving up to the shoulders and using the heels of his palms to massage away any tension. Not that Stiles was very tense, he usually wasn’t, and didn’t _need_ back rubs, but Derek liked them. He liked to feel Stiles below him, touch him, memorize every muscle and how they moved when Stiles shifted or breathed.

Derek liked to brush his fingers over the light dusting a freckles that covered Stiles’s shoulder and upper back. He knew where all of the moles on stiles’s back were, all eight of them. He knew Stiles’s back like the back of his own hand. Just like Stiles’s favorite thing about Derek was his hands, Derek’s favorite thing about Stiles is his back.

Derek sat up and pulled his hands way, placing them on the bed on either side of Stiles.

“You done?” Stiles murmured, voice laced with sleep.

“Mmm, hmm,” Derek said with a grin before sticking his tongue out, bending over and licking a long strip from Stiles’s tail bone to his neck, and then giving his neck a playful bite. “It’s time to get up.”

Stiles groaned and shook his head as he buried it deep into his pillow.


End file.
